Shock absorbers are an integral part of a vehicle suspension. A typical shock absorber includes a cylinder and a piston that is slidable within the cylinder. A good seal between the cylinder and the piston is important to keep out contaminants and to ensure proper compression of gasses or fluid contained in the cylinder.
However, off road vehicles that use shock absorbers are often exposed to mud, sand, dirt, and water which can increase the wear on the shock absorbers and shorten their useful life or cause failure.
What is needed is an improved implementation of a shock absorber that can handle off road applications.